


Goodnight

by Rapterkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: after episode 21, lonely Eren, really ooc, soft Levi, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On normal occasions, you would have never let him sleep in your room, let alone in your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

On normal occasions you would have never agreed to letting Eren sleep in your room, let alone in your bed with you. But then again this was not a normal occasion and you were feeling particularly..soft, tonight. Admittedly, it had been a rough day for both of you. Scratch that, a rough month. And, well.. the death of your squad did not help one bit. It was awkwardly silent now that they were gone, and it seemed that the base was much emptier than it was when they were here. It had taken a toll on both you and Eren, leaving you both stressed out and upset. It had caused you to become horribly snippy, yelling at Eren for ridiculous things. And it had caused Eren to become lonely. He continuously asked you if he could go see Mikasa and Armin, even though he knew he couldn't. And that caused you to snap at him, which normally caused him to go hide in his room downstairs, which caused loneliness and the whole thing to start over again.  
And that was what had happened today. Both of you were exhausted, and Eren had asked you yet again if he could go see Mikasa and Armin. Being sick of Eren asking so much, you had angrily yelled “no” at him. However, unlike the usual thing that happened after that, Eren had not gone to his room, but crossed his arms on the table and lowered his head to rest on them. And..well, Eren had cried. Seeing him cry had softened you up considerably, but instead of comforting him like a good captain probably should have, you just..got up and left. Went to your room and laid down to go to sleep.  
But later that evening you heard knocking on your door. You already knew who it was before they even came in. After all, there was only you and him in the base.  
 _“What do you want, Eren?”_  
 _“I can’t sleep,”_  
 _“and what do you want me to do about it?”_  
He had paused, unsure about what to say.. “ _Sir, can i sleep in here?”_  
 _“..”_ You had to pause and think. You could always tell him no, that was what common sense had told you to do. He was 15 surely he could just sleep on his own? But, then again, he was all alone down there. And you were all alone in your room.. Maybe it wouldn't hurt either of you if it was just one time.  
 _“Yea, get your ass in here.”_  
The smile that came over his face as he walked in was almost heart-warming.  
You watched as he settled for sitting down in a chair at the far side of the room, and you took on a slightly confused face.  
 _“Sleeping in a chair? That’s probably not very comfortable.”_  
 _“I can deal with it, sir,”_  
 _“Oh shut up,”_ you grumbled lowly, scooting over as much as you could without falling off the bed. Eren had gotten the hint almost right away, getting up from the chair and walking over to your bed. You noticed how he was cautious about actually getting into it, but as soon as he did he got comfortable rather quickly, covering up with the blankets and being sure to keep as much distance between the two of you as he possibly could.  
 _“Eren.”_  
 _“Yea?”_  
 _“I’m..sorry about yelling at you.”_  
 _“it’s okay.”_  
 _“that doesn't make it better”_  
He shifted over to face you, giving you a very small smile, _“Levi, it’s fine.”_  
You watched him for a moment, before moving closer to him and hesitantly wrapping your arms around him in a light hug. You didn't really say anything, unsure of what to say. Eren froze, tensing up slightly. He was obviously unsure why you had hugged him, but.. a few moments later he had relaxed.  
Minutes passed of just pure silence, neither of you moving or speaking. That is, until you noticed Eren was breathing slowly, his eyes closed. Maybe you should get some sleep to. You let out a small sigh, giving eren a light pat on the back.  
 _“goodnight,”_ you muttered, closing your eyes. In a few minutes, you had fallen asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my very first fanfiction for not only this fandom, but for pretty much anything. Eh, this is probably really out of character and badly written, but i tried! Actually i stopped trying at the end because my computer kept freezing so it actually sucks butt, sorry.


End file.
